The present invention concerns a novel class of aralkylcarbamoyl peptide alcohols which exhibit activity as enhancers of nutrient ion uptake by plant tissues.
Gruodiene et al., Liet. TSR Aukst. Mokyklu Mokslo Darb. Biol. 16:23-34 (1977) described experiments in which nitrate ion uptake of potted bean plants was enhanced by application of indoleacetic acid (IAA). Plant growth was stimulated, and levels of nitrate ion, ammonium ion, and amino nitrogen in root nodules were elevated in the plants treated with IAA.
Kida et al., Agr. Biol. Chem. 40:1551-1557 (1976) disclose use of certain N-acyl, N-alkyl, ester and amide derivatives of amino acids as inhibitors of root and shoot elongation in rice plants.
Schloegl et al., J. Med. Pharm. Chem. 4:231-258 (1961) disclose a snythesis of compounds of the formula ##STR2## where R is phenyl or hydrogen. These compounds are intermediates in the synthesis of hydantoins.